


The honeymoon's not over till it's over.

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles finds out if make up sex is really as good as they say.Spoiler -it totally is.





	The honeymoon's not over till it's over.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtere7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtere7/gifts).



> Apparently *someone* needed to see the honeymoon make up wall sex in detail. I live to serve, my secret internet lover.

They’re supposed to be leaving, Stiles knows. They have things to do, places to be. So when, after their fight, they start to scent each other, and nuzzle and nip, and lick and kiss, he knows the smart thing to do would be to pull away while he still can.

But they’ve had a lover’s spat, and his wolf needs the comfort of his Alpha, so he tilts his head to the side instead, exposing his throat in a show of submission. It earns him a pleased hum from Peter, who’s rubbing his stubble up and down the sensitive skin of his neck, and pulling him in closer.

He goes willingly, no thought of resisting, and soon Peter’s hands are creeping up the back of his t shirt and running up his sides, and then the shirt is being pushed up further until he gives up and just takes the thing off. Peter immediately starts licking at his nipples, tugging on the rings there with sharp teeth, while his hands roam over the tattoos on his torso.

He really is a work of art now, thinks Peter, as he feels along the broad, well-muscled planes of his back, down his spine to narrow hips, back up again, and then runs his fingers gently over the surprisingly thick biceps and bulging forearms of his mate.

Stiles really, really can’t get enough of Peter’s hands on him, every touch sends shivers down his spine and sends the blood rushing south to his groin. He feels the heat starting to pool there, and presses forwards against the older man, feeling the stretch and strain of his cock as it presses against the fabric of his worn jeans. He slides his own hands under Peter’s deep v neck, and strips it off him eagerly. Peter only lets go of him long enough to get the offending article of clothing off, and then his hands are back tracing over the lines of Stile’s newly muscled body.  Stiles moans into the touch, all thoughts of leaving the cabin temporarily forgotten. They stand there pressed against each other, lazily rutting as Peter continues to mouth at his chest, sucking dark marks that disappear as fast as he can leave them there. The marks don’t stay now, but the sensation does, and it has Stiles cupping his hands around Peter’s ass and pulling him in tighter, rutting with more purpose.

“One more for the road?” Peter purrs in his ear, even as his hands are making short work of the buttons and zippers which are holding Stiles’ jeans up.

“They say make up sex is the best” Stiles breathes back, and he shimmies his hips so that the pants drop to the floor, exposing the fact that he’s wearing nothing underneath.

Peter groans and pulls away for a moment, but it’s only to undo his own belt and zipper and push his jeans down just far enough that they are resting at the top of his thighs and his hard cock is exposed, jutting up proudly and already starting to leak a little.

Then he grabs Stiles by the ass and pulls him forwards so they are pressed together, and wraps a hand around them both, gently stroking up and down, giving a twist at the top, thumbing at Stile’s slit, spreading the precome around thoroughly.

Stiles arches into the touch, hissing at the sensitivity, and closes his eyes and soaks in the sensations for a minute. Then he drops smoothly to his knees in front of Peter, and husks out “need to get you wet – packed the lube remember?” before starting to lick filthily at the column of flesh in front of him. Peter grips him by the hair, guiding him up and down as he licks and sucks, coating him in an obscene amount of saliva. Stiles eventually pulls off, a glistening string of spit running from the corner of his mouth to Peter’s shaft, and he’s panting with want now, the taste and feel of his Alpha in his mouth making his wolf desperate for more.

Peter  strips his jeans off before pulling him up into a deep, possessive kiss, and they grind together a little more, flesh on flesh, but it’s not enough, he needs to be marked, needs to be owned, and he’s soon pleading for Peter to “Just fuck me hard, Alpha, make me yours”.

Peter pulls back a little and asks “How hard, rabbit? Tell me what you want”

“Want you just like this” he moans out “Want it hard and dirty, want you to make me feel it. Want you to slam me up against the damn wall and fuck in deep” He’s babbling now, mouth running away with him as the need in his body drives him.

“Want me to fuck you open rabbit, nothing but spit and a couple of fingers? Think you can take it?’ Peter husks into his ear, even as he’s feeding two fingers into Stiles’ open mouth, a silent instruction to get them wet.

Stiles moans in response and latches onto Peter’s hand, sucking and laving at the fingers until they’re drenched.  

Peter wastes no time then, lifting Stiles and carrying him over to the nearest flat surface, which is the kitchen counter, bending him forwards  so that his cock is trapped under the edge and his ass is exposed. He presses one wet finger in, the spit barely slicking the way enough for him to gain entrance. He growls, and presses forwards again, harder. He barely gets in to the first knuckle, Stiles is so tight, there’s barely any give even as he rotates his finger and rocks it in and out, trying to force the muscle to let him in.  Stiles is groaning, feeling the stretch and the burn, and his hips are rocking forwards as he ruts against the benchtop.

Peter pulls his hand away suddenly, and Stiles hears the sound of the cabinets opening and closing, and Peter making a happy sound as he finds what he’s looking for. Suddenly the fingers are back at his ass, but this time slick with oil, and Peter goes straight to two, fucking them in and out together roughly in hasty prep. ”Need something to get into you, ass is too fucking tight” Peter growls out.

“Fuck me, please, want to feel it” Stiles pleads.

Stiles feels the blunt head of his cock,hard and wide and slicked up, pressing forwards, Peter’s full weight behind it. It’s driving in, stretching him out until he’s full, so full, his body protesting at the harsh burn of it even as he asks for more.

Peter fucks into him steady and deep, thrusting hard, then withdrawing almost all the way, waiting a beat before driving back in, and Stiles loves it. It’s rough and dirty, and it hurts, and it’s everything he wants. He doesn’t even realise he’s whimpering.

Peter continues to drive in and out, in and out, one hand fisted in Stiles’ hair, pulling his head back and causing his spine to arch prettily, and pressing his neglected cock further into the counter top. It’s the best kind of painful, and he revels in the feeling being used, of belonging to his mate, of being nothing more than a dirty hole to fuck. He needs this.

Peter seems to understand, to feel it through their bond, because there are no sweet words, no checking in, he knows that Stiles’ wolf needs to be owned by his Alpha, and he obliges.

Just when the stretch in his back is becoming too much, Peter pulls out, a trickle of precome and oil leaking out as he does. He whines a little at the loss, but Peter doesn’t respond, just grabs him around his waist and drags him back off the counter before turning him so that they’re facing, grabbing him under his thighs, and hoisting him up. He lifts him high enough that he can press his hard cock into the crease of his ass, and rubs up and down, teasing, as he walks them over to the wall.

He’s always been aware of Stile’s humanity, always held a little of himself back, not wanting to do harm, but now, there’s no need for restraint.

He’s rough.

He slams Stiles bodily back against the plaster, hard enough for it to crack and crumble. And then teasing time is over. He catches the head of his dick on Stiles’ rim, and thrusts up brutally hard, forcing his way in, using gravity and muscle to claim what’s his.

Stiles throws his head back at the feeling of being impaled so suddenly, and more cracks appear in the wall.

His shoulders hit the wall with a steady thump, thump, thump as he bounces against the plaster with each deep thrust, as he’s fucked hard and fast and dirty, just like he’d asked.He clings on to Peter, arms wrapped round his neck, and bites against the mating mark just above his collarbone. Peter reacts with a keening sound, and pushes in once, twice more, before pressing in hard and coming while cursing a blue streak.

Stiles can feel the warmth as Peter fills him, can feel the thick pulses of come hitting his insides, and his wolf settles happily at the claiming.

He’s still hard though, so he starts grinding down on Peter, trying to get some relief. Peter flattens their bodies together though, stopping him from moving, hissing “Be still now, rabbit, unless you want me to knot you”.  

There’s a part of Stiles that craves it, he won’t lie, but he knows Peter’s right, he’s not nearly ready, so he settles with a sigh, his head in the crook of his alphas neck, nuzzling him. Peter lifts him up a little, easing out of him. Stiles unwraps his legs from where they’ve locked around Peter’s hips, and tries to stand. He can’t quite manage it, so he just sort of….slides down the wall to sit loose limbed and splayed out on the floor, with a puddle of come gathering under him as it leaks out.

Peter follows him down, and leans forwards to take him in his mouth. The wet heat feels amazing, and Peter has no gag reflex as he swallows Stiles down deep, and works his cock, sliding up and down, using his tongue on his length at the same time as he pulls on the nipple piercings.

It’s that sharp point of pain in his chest, traveling straight to his dick, that pushes Stiles over the edge. He groans as he comes in Peter’s mouth, a fucked out mess, leaning back and tilting his head up, instinctually exposing his throat.

Peter suckles gently until Stiles whines with sensitivity and bats at him with loose hands, attempting to push him away. He takes the hint and removes his mouth, placing a single gentle kiss on the head of his soft cock. It doesn’t even twitch.

Stiles discovers that it’s possible to doze against a wall.

Peter calls the contractor who he used to renovate Jungle while Stiles dozes, and arranges for him to come out and replace the wall and the glass door the next day.

He carries Stiles to the shower, reminiscent of their first date, and they wash each other tenderly.

Stiles is smiling dopily, as he often does after really good sex, blissed out and not bothering to hide it.

“Make up sex is good” he mumbles “Wolf Stiles likes make up sex”.

“Wolf Stiles likes any sex” Peter counters.

“Well yeah, but only with you, obviously” Stiles qualifies. “You’re my one and only”.

Peter’s wolf likes that thought a lot.   

 

 

 

 


End file.
